


Смерть Загрея

by BlindSimuran



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gods, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSimuran/pseuds/BlindSimuran
Summary: Сложно сбежать из царства мертвых, если сама Смерть следует за тобой по пятам.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 33





	Смерть Загрея

_Смерть I_

― Он полностью твой, Тан. 

Мег удовлетворенно взмахнула бичом, напоследок лизнув его плечо заостренным концом, и направилась к выходу. Загрей вновь постарался подняться, опираясь на обломок колонны, но эта попытка выглядела еще хуже предыдущих. Рука соскользнула вниз, заставив потерять и без того шаткое равновесие, и он ударился головой о стену. Вновь. 

― Эй-эй, подожди, я еще могу драться! ― Загрей натужно крикнул ей вслед, но голос внезапно оказался куда тише, чем он себе представлял. 

Мег не услышала. Загрей знал, что это конец. 

Об этом говорила выпавшая из пальцев рукоять меча. И ноющая слабость, сковывающая каждую мышцу. И яркие блики, которые то и дело возникали перед глазами, чтобы в следующую минуту смениться чернотой. 

Из которой, окруженный языками зеленого света, выплыл Танатос. 

Отсюда нет выхода, мой мальчик, предупреждал Аид, милостиво позволив сбежать из дома. Загрей отдавал себе отчет, что блуждание коридорами Тартара не будет похоже на увеселительную прогулку в окружении друзей, а сражения с мстительными душами, посланными за ним вдогонку, вряд ли напомнят беспечные тренировки с учителем. Ахиллес не раз пророчил ему славу великого воина, Никта всегда находила для него ободряющее слово, взращивая уверенность, и даже отец иногда одобрительно хмыкал, что можно было оценить, как изысканную похвалу. Загрей был уверен в себе. 

А в итоге лежал перед ним _так_. 

Какое унижение.

Танатос выглядел совершенно непроницаемым. Впрочем, как всегда. Наверняка подобное зрелище было для него всего лишь обыденностью. Он опустился на землю, и фалды его безупречно чистого плаща коснулись залитого кровью пола. 

― Ты ушел не попрощавшись. 

Загрей ожидал услышать что угодно, кроме такого мелочного упрека. Смех заклокотал в его груди, но из глотки вырвалось лишь невнятное бульканье и кашель. 

― Ты хочешь обсудить это здесь? ― спросил он осипшим голосом. ― Извини, сейчас я не в лучшей форме. Вернее, совсем не в форме. Мег со своими прихвостнями здорово постарались, чтобы сделать из меня отбивную. 

― И ты позволил им? 

― Видит Олимп, я отчаянно сопротивлялся. 

Отвратительная длинная коса угрожающе качнулась, когда Танатос резко навис над ним. В начищенном до болезненного блеска лезвии Загрей увидел свое изломленное отражение, и предательский холодок пробежал по спине. Он знал, чем занимается Танатос, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы не поднимать эту тему в разговорах. Загрей никогда не помышлял о возможности узнать детали. 

Как и о возможности испытать подобное на собственной шкуре.

Он поспешно перевел взгляд, чтобы встретиться с немигающими медно-желтыми глазами.

Еще хуже. 

― Слишком слабый, ― прошипел Танатос. ― Жалкий. Как же ты думал выбраться отсюда, если даже Мег смогла превратить тебя… в это?

― Куда же мне до лучшего-работника-тысячелетия. Надо было попросить Дузу сделать для тебя доску почета, ― слабо огрызнулся Загрей и застонал. 

Может быть, Тан был прав. 

Силы стремительно покидали тело, и оно становилось тяжелым, неподвижным и совершенно бесполезным, словно валун, таскаемый Сизифом.

― Я отправляю тебя домой. 

― Как любезно с твоей стороны. Подожди… ― Загрей схватил его за воротник и притянул так близко, что прядь белесых волос мазнула щеку. ― Скажи, умирать… ― он сглотнул, ― умирать ― страшно? 

Если бы кто-то другой взглянул на лицо Танатоса в том момент, то мог бы поклясться, что оно осталось таким же невозмутимым. Но Загрей, за столько лет изучивший его до мельчайших штрихов, заметил тусклую тень улыбки, расправившую уголки крепко сжатых губ. 

― Очень. Особенно, первый раз. 

― Ты всегда знал, как меня утешить. 

Танатос мягко надавил на его грудь. 

_Смерть IX_

Загрей тонул.

Ни благословение премудрой Афины, ни помощь дядюшки Посейдона не смогли уберечь от жара пыльно-красного Асфоделя. Танатос выдернул его, болтающегося в лаве Феглетона, и швырнул на берег ― немного сильнее, чем в прошлые разы, но куда слабее, чем _мог_ это сделать. От соприкосновения с землей изжаренная спина взорвалась болью, словно по ней провели лапой с огромными когтями. Загрей выгнулся, тяжело хватая ртом раскаленный воздух. Это место было одинаково суровым и с павшими душами, чьи истошно-мучительные крики раздавались со всех сторон, и с ним ― принцем подземного мира.

И только Танатос, окруженный со всех сторон ледяной аурой, мог спокойно выносить зной Асфоделя и, кажется, даже не замечал лужу огня, в которой стоял.

В этот момент Загрей ему даже завидовал. 

― Ты все продолжаешь упорствовать? 

― Просто люблю доводить дело до конца.

Он облизал опухшие губы и сразу же пожалел об этом ― язык оказался шершавым, словно шерсть Цербера. Загрей выжидающе посмотрел на Танатоса, но в этот раз тот совсем не спешил. Он поднял и внимательно рассмотрел лук, золотистое древо которого в некоторых местах почернело. 

― Прискорбно, что такое величественное оружие пострадало из-за твоей глупой прихоти.

― На меня не обращай внимания, я тут просто прилег отдохнуть. Горячие ванны, знаешь ли, очень полезны для здоровья, ― язвительно заметил Загрей. 

Танатос вскинул бровь.

― Ты сам выбрал свой путь. Мне жаль только, что я трачу драгоценное время на тебя, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свою работу. 

― Я часть твоей работы, Тан. И, учитывая, как яростно мой отец желает вернуть меня домой, весьма важная ее часть. Так что, будь добр, не огорчай его. 

Жжение становилось почти невыносимым, и Загрей заерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, хотя и понимал всю глупость своей затеи. Он с горечью вспомнил о больших купальнях, ласкающих кожу прохладой и одурманивающих благовониями. Первым делом надо отправиться именно туда. Загрей жаждал умереть и не мог, потому что единственный, кто был способен ему помочь, бездействовал.

Словно хотел преподать ему урок.   
  
― Наслаждаешься? ― просипел Загрей, с трудом приподнимаясь на локтях. ― Не знал, что у тебя настолько извращенные вкусы.

Он не успел опомниться, как крепкая рука схватила его за горло и пригвоздила к земле, а железный наколенник впился в живот. Спина вновь вспыхнула, и Загрей едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать. А потом волна облегчения пронеслась по телу, вызвав спасительную дрожь.

_Его_ ладонь была холоднее самых глубоких вод реки Стикс. 

― Думаешь, это игра? ― резко спросил Танатос, сжимая пальцы, но все же оставляя возможность дышать. ― Сколько еще раз ты готов принести себя в жертву ради глупых идеалов? Ты доставляешь лишь беспокойство тем, кто тебя любит. Даже своему обожаемому комку шерсти. 

Перед глазами все поплыло, и ему пришлось поморгать, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд. 

Лицо Танатоса потрескалось, словно краска на старом портрете, и, казалось, плавало в пространстве то приближаясь, то отдаляясь.

― Даже тебе? ― прохрипел Загрей.

После удара Танатоса, отправившего его домой, ребра, похоже, треснули все разом.

_Подарок_

Его мощь была огромной. 

Загрей ― изнуренный, взмыленный, готовый вот-вот упасть ― обвел глазами остатки бойни, которую они устроили. Вместе. Опаленная трава зияла черными дырами, призрачные луки, копья и щиты, оставленные прославленными воинами Элизиума, лежали ненужным хламом. Танатос, полон энергии, как и в самом начале, выглядел равнодушным, словно это не от его прикосновений все души рассыпались быстрее, чем от какого-либо оружия. Загрею то и дело приходилось извиваться, используя всю свою силу, ловкость и смекалку, не только чтобы найти брешь в защите врага, а чтобы и самому не попасть под удар. 

Танатос же просто уничтожал ― лениво, скучающе, точно отмахивался от назойливых мух. 

Неудивительно, что Аид ценил его куда больше собственного сына. 

Загрей ухмыльнулся ― они хорошо сработались. Он ткнул Танатоса в плечо и с удивлением заметил, что тот даже не вспотел. 

― Неужели мой драгоценный отец окончательно сошел с ума и отпустил тебя немного побезобразничать? 

Глаза Танатоса опасно сузились.

― Только посмей рассказать ему, и, клянусь, я…

― Еще раз выбьешь из меня весь дух? Думаю, мне хватило и одного раза. Я предпочитаю, чтобы с моим бренным телом обращались нежно, ― оскалился Загрей. ― Что же, теперь мы квиты. Хотя я бы был благодарен, последуй ты за мной дальше. Там бродит один очень надоедливый минотавр.

― У меня всего лишь выдалась свободная минута. И она уже закончилась.

Загрей нарочито разочарованно вздохнул и подмигнул, прекрасно зная, что Танатос пришел сюда по своей воле, вопреки приказам, которым он всегда ревностно подчинялся и прилежно исполнял. Он переступил через свои убеждения ради него. И Загрея переполняла благодарность. 

― Надо же, ты победил, ― сообщил Танатос, осматриваясь вокруг. ― Девятнадцать против моих шестнадцати. 

― Неужели ты считал? 

― Я всегда считаю.

― В таком случае, ― Загрей протянул руки, ― мне полагается награда.

Он не успел уловить тот момент, когда расстояние между ними уменьшилось, а губы Танатоса ― неожиданно мягкие и прохладные ― прикоснулись к его. 

И его вдох вошел внутрь. 

Это было незабываемое, освежающее чувство, словно глоток крепкого вина из самых потаенных хранилищ Аида. Загрей издал слабый стон, ощущая, как тело разбухает от силы ― его силы, ― как усталость уходит, уступая место легкости и желанию вершить невозможное. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь бурлящей внутри энергией. Во рту стоял сладкий привкус, и Загрей подался вперед, прижимаясь крепче и пытаясь вдохнуть больше. Но Танатос вдруг оттолкнул его, напоследок слегка прикусив губу. 

― Достаточно, ― твердо сказал он.

Загрей покачнулся, пытаясь устоять на дрожащих ногах. 

― Подарок, достойный принца, ― блаженно пробормотал он, встряхивая отяжелевшей головой. ― У Тесея с его бычком нет теперь никаких шансов. 

Танатос хмуро кивнул и, цокнув языком, исчез. 

_Победа?_

― Ты пришел поздравить меня?

Загрей широко улыбался, в одной руке сжимая разгоряченное древко копья, а другой ― поглаживая искусную резьбу на двери. Взрытая в неистовой схватке земля позади него напоминала место веселья обезумевших сатиров, а огромные каменные колонны превратились в пыль. Было тяжело.

Но он смог. 

Выход был так близко ― стоило лишь потянуть на себя, сделать шаг и покинуть место, ставшее для него темницей. Вскоре все те чудеса, которые он жадно впитывал из рассказов друзей, смогут стать явью. Он представил, каково это ― вдохнуть чистый воздух. Пройтись по мягкой траве. Увидеть солнце. 

И найти мать.

Радость переполняла грудь, когда Загрей смотрел, как Танатос безмолвно идет по грязному снегу. В этот раз не он, а отец отправился обратно, бормоча проклятия, словно не веря, что мог пасть от рук собственного сына. В этот раз забрали не _его_.

Танатос остановился перед ним, и воодушевление Загрея сменилось удивлением. На этом вечно непроницаемом лице, всегда готовом к любому исходу, появилось незнакомое ранее выражение. _Растерянность_. Он переводил опустошенный взгляд то на Загрея, то на дверь, то просто смотрел куда-то вдаль, нервно подергивая едва приоткрытым ртом. Выглядело странно, словно неуклюжая маска, которую нацепили смеха ради. 

― Не думал, что мое выступление произведет такое впечатление, ― Загрей ободряюще похлопал его по спине. ― Не волнуйся так. Отец всегда был отходчивым. Может быть, позлится немного ― одну-вторую сотню лет ― и успокоится. 

― Не могу в это поверить, ― глухо пробормотал Танатос, словно обращаясь к самому себе. 

― Я тоже не могу, ― сказал Загрей. ― Как сказал один мой знакомый ― если долго идти в темноте, то однажды увидишь свет. Мне пора. Не хочу, чтобы внезапно случилось что-то непредвиденное. Я слишком долго ждал. И теперь, ― он сжал плечо Танатоса, ― я не забуду попрощаться. Мы через многое прошли вместе. Спасибо. 

― Я не позволю тебе уйти. 

Голос Танатоса был таким же неестественным, как и выражение его лица. Клокочущий, предупреждающий, словно рык Цербера, у которого пытаются отнять любимое лакомство. 

― Мне кажется, что такому взрослому мальчику, как я, уже давно не требуется ничье разрешение, ― попытался отшутиться Загрей, чувствуя невольно возникшее напряжение.

Он взялся за кольцо ― толстое, массивное, присыпанное слоем снега ― и потянул. Раздался жуткий, царапающий уши скрип. Из-под щели потянулся длинный яркий луч. Дверь поддавалась неохотно, вяло, словно уже давно позабыла свое предназначение, но поддавалась. Пока не наткнулась на препятствие, которое сдвинуть ей было не по силам.

― Что ты делаешь?! ― удивленно воскликнул Загрей. 

― Ты хоть знаешь, что ждет тебя снаружи? ― глухо спросил Танатос. ― Думаешь, на Олимпе тебя ждут с распростертыми объятьями? Боги благословляют тебя подарками, изображая мнимую заботу, и ты тянешься за ними, как слепой щенок. Но не обольщайся на этот счет ― они ничего не делают просто так. Они мелочные, лживые, эгоистичные и мстительные. Родственные чувства? Не смеши меня. Ты всего лишь забавная игрушка, которая явилась им в нужное время, чтобы развеять скуку. Придет время и тебя ― перемолотого в их вечных склоках и интригах ― выбросят на обочину, как ненужный хлам. ― Танатос хохотнул, но в этом хохоте не было ничего, кроме презрения и угрозы. ― Ты знаешь, сколько душ отправил сюда твой возлюбленный братец Арес? Только благодаря ему Харон может работать целую вечность. А кто направил стрелу, пронзившую пятку твоего учителя? Я уже молчу о Зевсе с его неуемным честолюбием. Выйдя отсюда, ты никогда уже не сможешь возвратиться прежним. 

Танатос остановился. Его грудь яростно вздымалась, ноздри расширились, морщина, пересекающая лоб, выглядела как глубокий неровный шрам. Вечно надвинутый на голову капюшон сполз вниз, обнажив пепельно-седые волосы. Загрей отступил назад, встревоженный этой внезапной вспышкой гнева. 

― Я могу позаботиться о себе, ― твердо сказал Загрей и встрепенулся. ― Ты же помогал мне, Тан! Проклятый Тартар, ты же сам вызвался помочь, и даже… ― он невольно коснулся губы и сразу же отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. 

Танатос покачал головой. 

― Чем быстрее ты бы понял, что ждет тебя в конце, тем быстрее бы успокоился. Это была лишь глупая попытка остановить бессмысленную череду смертей. Но я не ожидал… Я тебя недооценил.

― Тогда, возможно, мне по плечу противостоять тем опасностям, от которых ты так страстно пытаешься меня уберечь. Я ухожу.

― Нет. 

Танатос был быстрым, точно молния вспарывающая небо. Куда подевалась вся его флегматичность, с которой он дрался в Элизиуме. Он стал самим собой ― опасным, грозным, внушающим страх каждому, кто попадался на его пути. Загрей оказался прижатым к двери, обездвиженным, не сумевшим даже поднять оружие, прежде, чем его вырвали из руки и отбросили в сторону. Хваленые ловкость и скорость, которыми он гордился мгновение назад, сделались бесполезными. Потому что Танатос не шутил. 

Его поцелуй был иным ― жадным, властным, не терпящим неповиновения. Он впился в него жестоко, стремительно, словно орел, терзающий Прометея и желающий только получить свое.

В этот раз он не одаривал, а забирал. 

Загрей почувствовал, как тело его слабеет, становится непослушным и дряхлым. Мышцы, все еще каменные после сражения, обмякли и отяжелели. Ноги затряслись, как от напряженного бега; не будь он зажатым с обеих сторон, сразу бы сполз на землю. Холод ― его смертельный холод ― выжигал изнутри, не оставляя после себя ни малейшей искры жизни. Загрей попытался освободиться, извиваясь и мотая головой, но потерял еще больше сил. И сдался. Ему оставалось только беспомощно смотреть вперед.

Глаза Танатоса были мрачны до черноты. 

Он отстранился именно тогда, когда Загрей понял, что больше не выдержит. Перед тем, как его голова упала на грудь, он увидел искривленное, словно в болезненном спазме, лицо Танатоса, его виноватый умоляющий взгляд и поникшие плечи. 

― Прости меня, ― прошептал он и опустил руки.

Загрей падал. 


End file.
